


Stay the Night. Please.

by fooooof234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, literally there is like no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooooof234/pseuds/fooooof234
Summary: Nico has a nightmare and doesn't want his boyfriend to go





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “13. ❝stay the night. please.❞  
> Fluff. One of the two having a nightmare when they fall asleep outside, then the other carries them back to their cabin. In the early stages of the relationship.”

Will smiled to himself in contentment at how perfect this evening was shaping out to be. He was laying on the beach just after dusk, with a warm body by his side. The waves were calm, the stars twinkled down at them without the hinderance of clouds, and there was a warm breeze that gently tousled their hair. Will closed his eyes in order to soak in the serenity, but opened them after only a few moments so that he could gaze upon his companion. Shifting onto his left side, he leaned his head on his palm and observed the smaller boy in his sleep. The crinkles that usually lined his forehead were absent, and his expression was that of peaceful innocence; there was nothing to indicate the trauma the boy had experienced in his life.

Until his face started to contort, his body rolling slightly with discomfort. Soft moans were escaping his lips, growing louder with each passing second. He was having a nightmare, something Nico had discovered to be a common occurrence.

“Nico,  _ Nico _ ,” said Will as he grasped onto his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, “it’s just a dream, Nico, you’re ok.”

Nico opened his eyes with a gasp, breathing heavily while looking around in order to adjust to his surroundings.

Will stroked his hair soothingly. “Hey, it’s ok,” he murmured.

Nico locked his gaze onto Will’s, his brown eyes softening with his touch. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“What was the dream about?” Will asked; his boyfriend had told him that it helped if he could talk to someone about his nightmares, so he always made it a point to ask.

“Tartarus,” Nico responded. He took a deep breath. “I was all alone, there weren’t even any monsters.” His voice cracked. “It was just an empty void.”

Some fear was starting to creep back into his eyes, so Will used his right arm to pull him against his chest, rubbing his hand up and down his back and making comforting noises in his ear.

They stayed like that for a while, until Nico stopped shaking and Will was sure that he was alright; then Nico lifted his head up so he could properly look at his boyfriend. “Thanks. Again.” A small smile was on his lips.

Will leaned forward and kissed him gently. “C’mon, let’s get you back to your cabin.”

He stood up and scooped Nico up in his arms, eliciting a quiet yet delighted laugh of surprise from the boy. Will started the trek to Nico’s cabin while Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and nestled his head into his body. Upon reaching the cabin, Will pushed the door open and walked to Nico’s bed, laying him down on the covers and taking off his shoes.

He leaned down to give Nico a quick kiss on the lips, then stood back up and said, “Goodnight, Nico.”

As he turned to exit, he felt his wrist being grabbed. He looked back and saw Nico sitting up with a pleading expression. “Stay the night. Please.”

Will hesitated; as much as he wanted to stay, and as much as he knew Nico wanted him to stay, it would be against the rules to spend the night in a cabin other than his own. But looking into Nico’s eyes, he knew he couldn’t deny him. And did he really want to say no?

“Alright,” he said, “I’ll stay.”

The two boys stripped to their boxers, both blushing furiously, and crawled under the blankets of Nico’s bed. This was the first time the two had shared a bed, and neither quite knew what to do, resulting in the boys awkwardly laying side by side.

“Um, goodnight, Will,” said Nico, his voice sounding unsure.

“Goodnight, Nico,” replied Will in the same manner.

Several minutes passed, neither one moving or saying anything else. Finally, Will couldn’t take it anymore.  _ This is ridiculous _ , he thought. He turned on his side and tugged Nico against him so that they were spooning. Nico let out a small  _ humph _ at first, then quickly settled into place, resting his hand atop Will’s. Will gave his hand a squeeze, and received one in return.  _ That’s better. _

Several more minutes passed, but this time in comfortable silence. Nico started to rub his thumb up and down on Will’s hand, while Will buried his nose into his boyfriend’s dark hair. He kissed the crown on his head, and whispered, “Sweet dreams.”

When Nico fell asleep, Will wasn’t far behind him, his last waking thought being how perfect the night ended up being after all.

**Author's Note:**

> wazzup my tumblr is solangelo-stuffs


End file.
